The Lost Children Case (desapariciones de niños del 87, 88 y 89)
by Gaburieru524
Summary: El caso de los niños desaparecidos entre los años de 1987/88/89 el informe completo esta dentro... (colaboración en un proyecto con una amiga) [Happy Moments]


**Notas del autor: espero y les guste, esto va dedicado a Helguita ^_^ una buena amiga mia**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lost Children Case<strong> (_Caso de las desapariciones de niños del 87, 88 y 89_)

* * *

><p>Soy el oficial de policía Albert Morgany, esto se supone que es información clasificada y secreta… pero aun así ya no puedo guardar silencio sobre este hecho…<p>

Empezare por decirles que es el "The Lost Children Case".

Este caso policiaco fue uno de los más bizarros casos en los que yo trabaje junto con mis compañeros… las desapariciones empezaron el 26 de junio del año 1987, la primera victima era una niña de 4 años llamara Rosemary Simons.

Según algunos testigos que acompañaban a la victima, la niña estaba jugando en el parque a las 14:24 PM y estaba acompañada por su madre la señorita Marry Simons. Su madre se entretuvo hablando con una amiga de la familia mientras la niña se entretenía jugando en los columpios, a las 14:28 PM la señorita Marry dejo de hablar con su amiga y noto con horror que su hija no estaba en los columpios y tampoco en algún juego del parque, la señorita se comunico con el 911 a las 14:53 PM y nos informo sobre el hecho.

Lo siguiente que escucharan es un extracto de la llamada de Marry a una operadora del 911

***llamada realizada al 911 a las 14:53***

911: 911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

Marry: mi hija ha desaparecido… *sonidos de llantos por parte de Marry*

911: tranquila señorita ¿podría decirme cuando usted vio por última vez a su hija?

Marry: fue hace mas de media hora en el parque cerca de Montgomery *mas sonidos de llantos*

911: ¿podría darme una descripción de su hija?

Marry: es una niña de pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel, es de piel medio blanca y va vestida con un vestidito verde. *parece que trata de evitar otro llanto*

911: mandaremos una patrulla de rastrillaje al parque de Montgomery, quédese en la línea conmigo para que pueda también mandar una patrulla a donde usted se encuentra

Marry: o-okay

***fin del extracto***

Fueron varias semanas de investigación por parte de nuestros mejores equipos de rastrillaje pero no pudimos tener indicios que nos dieran aunque sea una idea de donde este la niña.

Estuvimos apunto de decirle a la familia Simons que dejaríamos de buscar a la chica pero ocurrió algo inesperado…

Otra desaparición…

Era un niño de 6 años llamado Edward Kirckham, era un chico de descendencia sueca que desapareció el 8 de julio de 1987, aparentemente desapareció a las 12:17 AM mientras hacia unas compras junto a su hermano de 16 años en la tienda de víveres "Tommy´s" el niño se separo de su hermano para ir a ver la estantería de los dulces (cosa típica en los niños). Su hermano estaba ocupado comprando las cosas que estaban puestas en su lista de compra, no había notado que su hermanito estaba solo en la estantería de dulces.

La familia Kirckham denuncio a las 13:45 PM la desaparición del joven Edward.

Lo siguiente que escucharan es un extracto de la llamada de un familiar del niño al 911

***llamada realizada al 911 a las 13:45 PM***

911: 911 ¿En que le podemos ayudar?

Familiar del niño (posiblemente un tío): mi sobrino desapareció *parece angustiado*

911: okay señor ¿podría darme una descripción del niño?

Familiar del niño: eeeh… es de piel un tanto quemada, ojos verdes pelo corto y negro…

911: ¿Cómo se viste el muchacho?

Familiar del niño: usaba una camiseta roja, pantalones cortos grises y una gorrita negra

911: ¿Dónde lo vio por última vez?

Familiar del niño: estaba con su hermano mayor comprando la comida para la cena

911: ¿Dónde?

Familiar del niño: en Tommy´s

911: mandaderos una patrulla de rastrillaje a ese lugar

Familiar del niño: muchas gracias señorita *corta*

***llamada terminada***

Nuestro equipo de rastrillaje no pudo encontrar algo que nos de alguna pista, varios días mas tarde ocurrió otra desaparición, solo que esta era una doble.

Las victimas eran unos hermanos, un niño de 4 años y una niña de 5 años. Sus nombres eran Tim y Alice Fritz, ambos eran de clase media-baja y estaban de paseo junto con sus padres, el señor Homer Fritz y la señora Beatriz Laurence de Fritz, ambos llevaban a sus hijos en un auto familiar hasta lo que parecía ser una salida familiar normal… hasta que ocurrió un pequeño accidente de transito en la ruta 3 de la calle Witschest a las 13:47 PM el día 23 de julio de 1987, los señores se habían salvado por muy poco pero los niños no estaban en el asiento trasero… nosotros acudimos a la zona en donde ocurrió el accidente gracias a una llamada a la central por parte de un compañero que fue testigo del siniestro.

Lo siguiente que escuchara a continuación es una llamada a la central hecha por un colega a las 13:58 PM

***llamada a la central hecha a las 13:58 PM***

Colega: central tenemos un siniestro en la ruta 3, calle Witschest. Cambio

Central: 10-4 colega, mandaremos una patrulla y una ambulancia de inmediato. Cambio

Colega: tenemos muchos civiles aquí, algún que otro herido, el auto es un coche familiar HERPA del 75 color naranja, esta salido del camino y parece muy dañado. Cambio

Central: 10-4 colega, la patrulla esta en camino. Cambio

Colega: entendido central. Cambio y fuera…

***llamada terminada***

Asistimos lo más rápido que pudimos al lugar y logramos salvar a la pareja de casados, pero no pudimos encontrar a los niños del matrimonio por ningún lado, supusimos que alguien había aprovechado la conmoción para ir al auto a sacar a los niños y llevárselos… no teníamos idea ya que había mucha gente alrededor… cualquiera podría haber sido el culpable…

Las desapariciones desde ese punto pasaban muy de vez en cuando… niños y niñas que no pasaban más de los 10 años, había una clara conexión, desapariciones en serie…

Posiblemente haya sido obra de un secuestrador profesional, ya que no deja rastro alguno de las victimas…

Además, las desapariciones se hacían presentes en momentos en los que los adultos que acompañan a la victima se descuidaban. Una razón más para creer que el secuestrador los alejaba de sus acompañantes y los sometía una vez estaban solos…

(././.)

Ya iban 16 niños desaparecidos entre junio y agosto de 1987…

Aun no se sabía nada del paradero de los niños, ni mucho menos quien era el secuestrador.

Teníamos varios problemas de papeleo en la central, ya habíamos pasado por eso antes cuando hubo un accidente en una excursión de una escuela, "la desaparición de la clase 13" al menos ese caso quedo mas o menos resuelto pero este era un caso muy distinto… no se sabia nada y por mas que investigábamos no encontrábamos pistas…

(././.)

Los días pasaban y las desapariciones aumentaban… ya no se sabía que hacer, el publico entraba en pánico. No teníamos otra opción que emplear un toque de queda para tratar de evitar más desapariciones. Eso pareció funcionar por un tiempo… hasta que se reportaron secuestros durante la noche… era algo mas allá de lo que nosotros estábamos acostumbrados…

(././.)

Para finales del año 1987 ya habían sido 47 los niños desaparecidos. Las investigaciones se hacían mucho más profundas y ya habíamos logrado el apoyo de varios detectives en el caso, pensábamos que ya estábamos cerca de descubrir quien era el secuestrador y probablemente asesino de los niños.

(././.)

Ya eran las vísperas del marzo de 1988, las desapariciones estaban aun lejos de resolver. Mis colegas y yo estuvimos en una misión de rastrillaje. Nuestros intentos por encontrar al culpable de esto eran casi en vano… muchas familias estaban bastante enojadas…

(././.)

25 de julio de 1988… ya son mas de 56 los niños desaparecidos… estábamos muy cansados, no sabíamos ya que hacer para poder encontrar al culpable… decidimos tomar un descanso

(././.)

Fue un grave error el tomar el descanso, el secuestrador tuvo mas actividad durante el día… 3 niños más habían desaparecido…

(././.)

El muy hijo de… ¡ese sujeto se estaba burlando de nosotros! Había dejado una nota

La nota decía lo siguiente…

*nota dejada por el secuestrador el día 14 de septiembre*

No se preocupen, los pequeños están bien, lo juro…

En verdad me sorprende que los más inteligentes de los detectives de los cuales disponen no haya encontrado ninguna pista aun…

Bueno, no importa… fue un placer…

PD: la palabra es… "porcelana"

*fin de la nota*

No había dudas de que este tipo se estaba haciendo el cabron con nosotros… pero nos dio algo clave… "porcelana"…

(././.)

Ya estábamos investigando todo el área de los locales en donde se hiciera algo con la "porcelana" pero no sacamos nada de esto… mientras estábamos rastrillando la zona habían desaparecido 2 niños mas… maldición… solo se burlaba de nosotros…

(././.)

Noviembre 8 de 1988, los rastrillajes dieron al fin sus frutos y pudimos dar con una prenda de ropa de uno de los primeros niños desaparecidos. Estaba cerca de una zona de gente rica, lo que nos indico que allí deberíamos de haber buscado primero. Mis superiores me enviaron a mí y a mis colegas al lugar.

(././.)

Finalmente el primer sospechoso en la lista fue encontrado el día 13 de diciembre a las 18:35 PM.

Se trataba de Andrew Glusking, un coleccionista de muñecos de porcelana, una de las pistas que dio el secuestrador… el sospechoso negó cualquier acusación de forma bastante sospechosa.

(././.)

El juicio se realizo el dia 22 de diciembre a y duro tres semanas y termino el dia 13 de enero de 1989… aparentemente lo dejaron en libertad por no tener pruebas suficientes para condenarlo.

(././.)

Acudimos por una llamada que hicieron unos vecinos a la madrugada cerca de la zona en donde nosotros hicimos el último rastrillaje, era un disturbio general causado por gente que estaba rodeando una mansión del lugar. Según informaron los testigos esa mansión era del señor Glusking, muchas personas no estaban de acuerdo que haya sido liberado por orden de la ley…

(././.)

Por mas que yo y mis compañeros tratábamos de calmar a la multitud ellos se habían hecho con unas botellas llenas de alcohol y con un trapo en el la punto. Era claramente una granada molotov…

No pudimos evitar el segundo ataque que vino en forma de piedrazos a la vivienda.

Entonces notamos que se estaba incendiando por dentro la vivienda… lo que nos preocupa en verdad…

(././.)

Habíamos llegado tarde por culpa de la revolución, no pudimos haber hecho algo para evitar la muerte del coleccionista o The collector como lo llamaban los niños que lo pasaban a visitar.

Después de retirar los escombros que estaban encima del cuerpo calcinado del pobre hombre di cuenta que debajo de el había una muñeca de porcelana muy bonita con un letrero que decía "Marrie" supusimos que era algo que venia con las muñecas. Lo mas extraño era que estaba intacta… tal vez porque Andrew estaba encima de ella… pero… ¿Por qué estaba protegiendo a esa muñeca?...

(././.)

El día 23 de enero descubrimos algo muy bizarro y digno de película de terror, uno de los agentes casi vomita al ver eso… en la ya quemada mansión Glusking… los muñecos y muñecas que coleccionaba Andrew eran de porcelana… pero debajo de la porcelana había huesos y carne podrida… los cuerpos de los niños desaparecidos…

(././.)

Andrew Glusking había secuestrado a los niños y mientras ellos dormían los cubría con porcelana para modelar. Los modelaba a su gusto y los ajustaba en su colección, la falta de aire hacia que los niños murieran dentro de la porcelana. Una forma de morir muy agónica… o al menos eso nos dijo los de la recreación de momentos y la autopsia a los cuerpos más "nuevos"

(././.)

El caso se dio por terminado el día 3 de febrero, los 61 niños desaparecidos fueron encontrados y sus cuerpos fueron sepultados como debían por sus respectivos familiares. El nombre de Andrew Glusking fue puesto en nuestros archivos como "secuestrador, asesino y depravado" aunque según la autopsia los cuerpos solo presentaron signos de asfixia agónica y ninguna marca de violación fue encontrada…

Este fue el caso de "The Lost Children Case" un caso de los mas bizarros casos en los que participe…

Datos:

*la muñeca Marrie es de la marca "Momentos Felices" una marca de muñecos y peluches.

*los familiares de Andrew dijeron que el nunca podría haber hecho tal crimen, según ellos el era una persona calmada que sufría por la perdida de su hija constantemente

*la muñeca fue entregada al dueño de la juguetería "Toys Land" una vez y los de inteligencia habían terminado el análisis sobre ella.

*no se sabe que clase de hechos hicieron que la personalidad de Andrew Glusking se transformase en ese psicópata que asesino niños durante 2 largos años.

* * *

><p>notas finales: bue espero y les haya gustado, dejen reviews plz<p>

y espero y te haya gustado Helguita ^_^


End file.
